This invention relates to a basketball net, particularly a basketball net resistant to the weather elements, whereby the net can be used in outdoor environments.
Conventional basketball nets are commonly formed of string or twine sewn at spaced points to provide an annular (tubular) net structure. The string or twine can be formed out of cotton, nylon or other commercially available materials.
The materials used in such conventional basketball nets are not resistant to the weather elements, e.g. heat, cold, snow, ice, wind and rain. Consequently, it was necessary to remove the net from the basketball hoop during the winter months.
Nets formed of metallic chain materials have been devised to provide nets having improved weather resistance. However, such metallic chain nets sometimes deteriorate due to oxidation. Also, such nets tend to tangle during use. Additionally, the hard chain surfaces can cause injury to a person's hand when the person is attempting to grab a rebound or deflect the basketball away from the basket.
The patent literature includes several patents showing basketball nets formed of plastic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,312, to G. Garvey, shows a net that is apparently formed as a one-piece plastic molding. The patent mentions as suitable materials polystyrene, polyethlene and silicone rubber. The patent shows a downwardly-convergent frusto-conical structure having a number of straps at its upper end for attaching the net to a basketball hoop. It is believed that the net would have limited flexibility and weather resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,647, issued to R. Austin, shows a net formed of a foraminous plastic sheet curved into a frusto-conical net structure that is in many respects similar to the molded net structure shown in the Garvey U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,312.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,368, granted to P. Qualley, shows a basketball net formed of nylon cord, and having a hoop attachment band at its upper end, whereby the net can be more easily attached to the hoop. The attachment band has mating adhesive sections extending along its border, whereby the band can be folded over the hoop to attach the band to the hoop.
The present invention concerns a basketball net formed out of a plurality U-shaped strands arranged in an annular array around a central vertical axis. Each U-shaped strand is preferably a stiff flexible steel cable having a plastic sheath or covering, whereby a person's hand is not susceptible to being injured due to contact with the plastic surface. The steel cable provides strength to the net structure, while the plastic covering provides weather resistance.
The stiffness of the steel cable is advantageous in that the net configuration can be achieved with only a few U-shaped strands; typically six U-shaped strands are employed.
The stiffness of the steel cable is further advantageous in that it gives the net a radial resilience, whereby the net annulus can have a normal diameter less than the diameter of a basketball while being radially expandable due to passage of the ball through the net. As the net strands expand radially a distinctive snapping sound is generated, signifying the passage of the ball through the net.
A principal aim of the invention is to provide a basketball net having a relatively long service life when exposed to the weather elements. Features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawing.